VOLVER AMAR
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Era un joven que había sido dañado del corazón ¿podrá llegar una nueva luz a su vida?


**VOLVER A AMAR**

**Tras el umbral de mis temores  
>De mis errores, de mis fracasos<br>Tras las heridas del pasado  
>Y los amores ya olvidados<strong>

**Siempre he temido enfrentarme nuevamente a los sentimientos de amor, que son solo excusas, para no hacer lo que a uno le interesa, pero solo esta vez pasare estos miedo, y aquello errores que han sido tan grandes y que solo han causado mis peores desgracias, los dejare de un lado y mis fracasos son historia de mi ayer; no sé porque pero solo estando contigo olvido hasta mi ayer y lo que sufrí en amores.**

**Tras la inocencia que algún día  
>Tras la ironía de aquellos años<br>Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso  
>Y la espina cruel del desengaño<strong>

**Fui un joven tonto e inocente que solo en mis días de ayer lo fui, pero solo los años me hicieron ver que aquello era una falsedad y me llevaron a un camino, simplemente oscuro y lleno de soledad, ahora soy solo un joven con un corazón frío que solo cree en el fracaso y una verdad que aleja mis sueños de la mente. **

**Llegas a mi vida como un sol  
>Como la suave transparencia del amor<br>Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana  
>Borrando para siempre mi dolor<br>**

**Pero llegaste tu como una luz que atraviesa mi camino, que solo con tus ojos jades me muestran un alma pura y llena de amor, como es el amor y con aquel solo haces que olvide aquella oscuridad que llena mi vida, desde que recuerdo.**

**Volver a amar una vez más  
>Nacer de nuevo en ti<br>En tu mirar  
>Llenando con tu luz<br>Las sombras de mi soledad**

**Por ti, volveré a amar una vez, tal vez muchas veces me engañe, pero ahora sé que solo a ti te podré realmente amar, estar contigo será mi resurrección y con cada mirada que solo me dediques a mí, harás que te ame más y aquella luz que solo me haces ver, alejaras esta soledad, que ha llenado mi corazón. **

**Tras la inocencia que algún día  
>Tras la ironía de aquellos años<br>Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso  
>Y la espina cruel del desengaño<strong>

**Solo puedo recordar como algún día fui tan inocente y herido por aquello, como cada esfuerzo que hacía por ser feliz, era alejado por los años y las realidades; solo he de admitir que soy un joven que se ha vuelto tan frío como la noche más oscura o en el invierno más cruel.**

**Llegas a mi vida como un sol  
>Como la suave transparencia del amor<br>Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana  
>Borrando para siempre mi dolor<br>**

**Llegaste a mi vida como mi pequeña nueva ilusión, ahora eres mi todo mi noche y mi día, como aquello que siempre quise y nunca pude tener, eres tan importante en mi vida que con tu solo presencia olvido mi sufrir.**

**Volver a amar una vez más  
>Nacer de nuevo en ti<br>En tu mirar  
>Llenando con tu luz<br>Las sombras de mi soledad  
><strong>

**Solo por ti vuelvo a amar, algo que parecía imposible para un vengador, se que contigo vuelvo a nacer, soy un nuevo hombre y que te jura nunca más volverte a lastimar; siempre fuiste aquella luz de mi camino que nunca pude ver y que ahora llenará mi vida llena de oscuridad.**

**Volver a amar sentir que ya  
>Te quedas junto a mí<br>Que no me dejaras  
>Y así podrá vivir<br>El dulce amor que tú me das**

**Sé que amándote mi vida será diferente, por eso lo hago y solo espero que nunca más te vayas de mí, que nunca te alejaras y solo así viviré de tu amor. Pero ¿qué digo? Estoy más que seguro que nunca te apartarás de mí, aunque la muerte nos intentará alejar nunca lo lograría, porque aquello que día tras días me has demostrado, ni la mayor tormenta me hará olvidar.**

**-Te amo- te digo mientras no dejo de mirarte**

**-Sabes que yo te he amado desde siempre- me respondes con una dulce sonrisa**

**-Llevamos un tiempo saliendo y solo te quería pedir algo- no dices nada, porque solo tu mirada lo dice todo –Sakura ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**-Si- me dices con alegría, luego me abrazas y te doy el más dulce de los besos**

**Ahora estoy más que seguro que siempre fuiste tú, mi luz, estarás conmigo, la soledad no volverá y podré volver a amar.**

**FIN**


End file.
